


林间白日

by ShrimpZhou



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZhou/pseuds/ShrimpZhou
Summary: 预警：Blow job，义肢play，多路人攻，3P；魔神化为一个凡人，带着盗匪兄弟捉住了刚战斗归来的百鬼丸。
Kudos: 3





	林间白日

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> Blow job，义肢play，多路人攻，3P；  
> 魔神化为一个凡人，带着盗匪兄弟捉住了刚战斗归来的百鬼丸。

百鬼丸从林中经过，他在上一场战斗里折损了两臂的刀，他把它们用拥抱的姿态插进那魔神左右耳旁的时候，这怪物痛吼着摇头翻滚，因此将它们折断了，他自己也被甩到了天上。  
他恢复了听觉，站在林中，失去大部分刀身的义肢上，就连血也滴落殆尽，只剩几滴在仅存的残损刀根上随着前进时的摆动而滑落出蜿蜒的形状，再在新形成的断面周围包裹住边沿，凝固成深色的锈斑。  
百鬼丸听到天地嘈杂，各种无序的声音将这空无一人的林间几乎填充到了拥挤的地步。他分不清来回逡巡的风声和时疾时缓的呼吸，也分不清枝杈的摇动摩擦和落叶伏在地上时的前行。  
他脑中一片混沌，唯一能确定的只剩脚下的大地，和踩到枯枝败叶时，能和触感对应上的清脆折断声。他举起手下意识想要触碰耳朵，甚至不知道捂住耳朵可以过滤那些声音——然后他发现自己的残肢只能直直地伸向天空，才能碰到它们。  
甩开两只木手的地方他还记得，但吵嚷的四周严重影响了他的感官。他脚下略有些不稳，蹲下来摸索着找到了它们，半贴着地给自己装上义肢，扶着地站了起来，往回走。  
但是太吵了。他烦躁地边走边抬手捂住耳朵，想要快些回去——  
他被一张大网吊上了天。  
本来即便是脚下被绊到，他也可以很快站稳。但无奈在他现在的配置和姿势实在是难以保持平衡。百鬼丸在网里挣扎，寿海没教过他这是种什么样的情况，他“看”见树冠近在咫尺，用胳膊夹着卸了义肢想要割断绳索，但残刀显然力不从心——它们在来回的动作间甚至挂出了点绳网的线头。  
百鬼丸被人松开绳索摔到了地上，半边身体痛到发麻，手掉在远处，他在网里挣扎着，看见围上来了几个渗着红色的灵魂。  
他听不懂风声，但他听懂了人类的语言。  
“哈，是个残废，这荒山野岭的，晦气。”  
“等等，看他胳膊前面那一节是什么，铁器？”  
“啊……说起来附近会给残废安假手的就只有那个寿海了吧，他的手艺倒是好。你，去把那玩意给卸下来。”  
有几个人拉紧了绳索，百鬼丸的四肢伸出网眼，有人过来把他的木头双臂粗暴地拔了下来。  
少年痛吸一口气，短促得像是抽噎，嘴唇颤了一下。  
“回头烧了重新锻一下倒是能搞把短刀。”  
“你看这小子一副找不着北的样子，不会还是个瞎子吧？”  
有红色的手伸过来挥了挥。百鬼丸用力挣动，却只让网捆得更紧了。  
“看他走过来的时候也不像看不见啊……有意思，来，看看这小瞎子身上还有哪些地方是假的。”  
有人从他身侧凑过来，用膝盖压住了他的前胸和双肩，百鬼丸无处施力，在那人膝盖下喘气都喘不彻底，眼前只见到大片的，纯正的红。一只手不轻不重地从胸口一路往右按过去，摸到胯下的时候停顿了一下，确认般捏了捏，又伸向其他部位，然后在左腿的地方敲了敲，敲出木头的声音。  
“腿也有一条是假的。”旁边有人说。  
“卸了。”

“看这小子胳膊大腿的筋肉长得挺顺，也没疤。莫非从娘胎里带出来的就这样？”  
摁着他的那人伸手撩起他的头发，几乎是温柔地把它们别到少年耳后，冰凉的指尖舔过他的眼角和脸颊。  
“长得还挺秀气。”有人评价道。  
突然静了一瞬，百鬼丸刚得到不久的听力只能让他感知到由这几个人身上发出的动静停了一停，紧接着他们就聚拢过来。  
“是挺秀气。”  
“这次谁来？”  
他们对视了一下，那个从刚刚起就一直在发号施令的声音说：“你和我们兄弟俩同行也有一阵子了，这次就由你先来。”  
百鬼丸看不见其他动静，只看到身上的那个红色的灵魂似乎点了点头。这人解了下绳结，掀开他身上的绳网，往右挪了挪，把膝盖移到他肚子上，另一个同伴接替了他刚才的位置，从后面扳住他的双肩，固定住了百鬼丸的上半身。  
百鬼丸挣扎着想要逃出禁锢，被先前那人毫不留情地膝撞了肚子，几乎是碾到底的几次撞击，顿时痛得五脏六腑都要翻出来，身上力气一松。  
那人直到同伴完全制住了百鬼丸，才起身扯掉了还半挂在少年身上的绳网。粗糙的绳子擦过百鬼丸的大腿外侧，留下隐约的红痕。  
百鬼丸试图用胯部和右腿发力，但上半身被大力钳住，他只能像濒死的鱼一样弹起一个安全无害的幅度。红色的那个人形动了动，抓住了他的右脚踝，伸手一把将下半身的衣物尽数扯落，接着往前逼近，让他的双腿卡出一个打开的幅度。  
那一团凑近了的模糊人形解开百鬼丸的腰带，拂开两片衣襟，双手一用力，把那些冗余的布料全都撕扯开来。百鬼丸感觉到之前那冰凉的指尖轻轻地点了点他的胸膛，在他战栗的胸腹画出一条似要将他开膛破肚的断续线条，紧接着径直往下探去。  
！！！  
百鬼丸剧烈地弹了一下，倒抽一口气。  
像是被溪水包裹住的冰凉触感对他来说刺激且陌生。他微微张开口，下颌在隐秘地颤抖。似乎有人骂了句什么，“磨磨蹭蹭的”或者别的，慌乱中他只听见一个用气音发出的短促笑声，接着他们似乎眼神交流了什么，有人递了东西过来。  
他身前那人打开了什么木质的容器，接着直接把什么东西摁进了……那是在做什么！  
百鬼丸发出一声惊慌的咳音。  
他即使天生不能视物，能用的感官都很敏锐，也无法用那里去感知……这人现在在做什么。似乎是裹着什么粗糙的油脂——大概是保养兵器或革甲用的——将手指塞进了……百鬼丸恍惚地摇了摇头，眼前只剩颜色的画面仿佛都失了焦距。那里……这是在做什么。  
手指侵入的感觉过于令人震悚，那是陌生的异物推进肉体又被严丝合缝地锁死的感觉。百鬼丸茫然地想，它接下来会往哪里走……感觉根本出不去，也……  
不，他感觉错了。  
那手指似乎极快地适应了这样的狭窄，微微转了转之后前后抽动了几下，紧接着就来了第二根……怎么还可以！  
三根手指并拢，在百鬼丸内部转了转，按了按肠壁，将油脂均匀地抹遍内外附近，但能做的其实有限，于是那人略抬起手，百鬼丸感觉自己沾着油脂的那个入口碰到了略凉的微风。那人另一只手掀起自己衣摆灵活地动作了下，紧接着整个人凑近过来。  
百鬼丸感觉到有什么东西抵住了自己，他细微地激灵了一下，在第一个刹那感觉到的冰凉之后，是热度，他知道按照现在的姿势那是什么——  
百鬼丸的喉咙痉挛般咯吱了一声，他身后那个人刚刚压下他的肩膀，帮着他身前那人把阴茎送了进去。  
自尾椎深处传来的被填满的感觉令人难以适应，他不明白这是在做什么，他未曾见识过这样的交媾，也从未听过关于这些的叮嘱。他觉得自己不算是受到伤害，也不曾感受到疼痛，但这深沉的恶意和危险，又昭示着这些人对他做的绝大部分举动都不可能是友好的。他想要战斗，但双手皆无，左腿被卸，身上的疼痛还让人聚不起力气来。  
那人动了动，似乎在试探深浅，然后还沾着油脂的手扶住了百鬼丸的大腿内侧，开始抽插起来。百鬼丸皱着眉奋力挣脱，却只能摆动下半身，反而让对方下一次撞得更深，异物感更强。他微微张口喘息，想要渐渐适应这种感觉。  
那人抽插了数下，似乎是适应了内里的形状，调整了姿势挺腰撞进去，皮肤接触间发出清脆的一声。  
这一下和之前那些试探都不一样，百鬼丸脑子里一片空白。  
等他反应过来，努力掌握回对身体的感知，只觉得身体深处窜上一阵带着细微痛意的酥麻，那令人呼吸急促的感觉和过往了解的所有感觉都不一样，甚至这细微的痛意，比起新得到不久的痛觉，也是痛觉里全然陌生的一种。  
那人见他整个身体都软了一下，低笑的震动通过相连的器官传了过来。他伸手握住这少年人的上半身，拇指摁着乳头打着转儿，间或捏一捏，身下一刻不停地抽插着。百鬼丸仰头喘着气，下巴到脖颈的修长线条直直地展开，让后面那人退了小半步才保持住制着他的动作，少年的胸膛不受控地往前挺，又几乎是送到了对面的手上。他的身体青涩而稚嫩，却在这陌生的林间被打开了。  
等待的几个人骚动起来，窃窃私语着些什么。百鬼丸无暇去管，陌生的快感累积成永无止尽的潮汐，他看不见自己染上薄红的脸颊，只能在一片光怪陆离中感觉到自己整个人都热了起来，被玩弄的乳头在刺痛中夹杂着从脊椎一路传输下去的异样酥麻感，内壁在冲撞中绞紧又无力地松开，和着皮肤与皮肤拍击的节奏，阴茎前端流淌着什么湿漉漉的东西，他听见自己的混乱的呼吸带起空气的震颤，不知道这是好的还是坏的事情，甚至忘记该如何思考。  
有人走了过来，摆弄了下他的头。仰得难受的百鬼丸顺势将头偏了过来，是非常无力的，柔顺地侧着的姿态。那人伸手从百鬼丸微微张开的口中侵入，指腹按着他的舌头，拇指一抬，让他张开了嘴。紧接着什么东西塞了进来——是一样的东西。那硬热的阴茎满当当地塞住了口腔，呼吸也变得困难起来，空气只能从鼻子和齿缝里来回。  
他面前紧贴着的这人也前后动了起来，阴茎在进出间摩擦着他的舌头，他不适地摆了摆头，动了动舌头——却让这人更兴奋了，力道更加凶猛起来。他下意识地推拒，想闭上嘴，来自前方的一次凶狠的撞击却让他整个人都瘫软下来，眼前涣散到连灵魂都捕捉不出清晰的轮廓，几乎是靠在身后的人怀里了。  
阴茎还在他口中进进出出，顶得深了，百鬼丸喉头被刺激到，舌根下意识地往外推了推，那软肉的动作又仿佛刺激了这男人，换得他更满溢恶意的一顶。他伸了手来摸少年修长的脖颈，找到了喉结之后在上边一点的地方停了下来，似乎很是愉悦地在那里被顶出形状时来回抚摸。  
几下又重又深的撞击，百鬼丸被呛得重了，喉头难受地绞紧，那男人的动作停下了。他疑惑了一瞬，随即感觉到什么东西被射在了自己喉咙里。男人撤出了阴茎，退开来愉快地打量着他，他则撕心裂肺地咳了起来，只有一半的液体被咳上舌面，狼狈地在少年淡色的唇边悬着，将坠未坠地攀成一条乳色的液滴，另一半则早已在食道里落得更深，几乎掉进了他胸腔里。  
这人走到边上的草丛里望风去了，说了句“我们可不能停留太久，看着点”，身前那人仍然在动作着。百鬼丸模糊听到身后制着他的人抱怨了几句 “虽说让你先来，但干个不停也太过分了”之类的话。想必那人也听见了，因为他微微停顿了一下，就略抽出些来，抬头做了个手势，似乎是示意他们过来轮换。  
身后那人随便客气了两句就欣然应允，百鬼丸身前这人抽出身来，却偏过头去看了下，随即意味不明地笑了笑。少年之前在快感中不自觉地绷紧的右腿在收紧时正搭在这人的后腰，这时他往后退，脊背靠上了那小腿肚子和脚踝之间漂亮的曲线，倒像是依依不舍的挽留。  
他还硬着，就自若地抽了出来，毫不在意地往草丛走过去。百鬼丸倒被晾在无尽的情欲和浮沉的理智中，忽然而来的空虚让他不上不下地被吊住了，少年人微微阖着眼，浑身提不起力气来，想要被填满的本能几乎从尾椎燃烧到颅腔。  
“你来替我啊，往那边走是要干什么？”  
那人比了个手势示意稍安毋躁，弯腰四处找了找，捡起什么东西又往回走，几乎是温柔地接过百鬼丸——他瘫软的身体也不需要什么禁锢了。原来在他身后的人换到了身前，新来的这位没费什么劲就推了进去，尚未恢复的内壁柔和地包裹着第三根阴茎，百鬼丸几不可察地皱了皱眉。这人大概也意识到自己留在上一位开拓的洞穴里居然能进退自如，低低咒骂了一声，就动起来，又是全然不同的粗暴风格。  
身后那人空出一只手，新来的这人抬起头，一边摁着百鬼丸的肩膀大力挞伐，一边瓮声瓮气地问：“怎么了？”  
百鬼丸也分出一点力气努力转头想看看情况，无意间瞄到草丛方位一片黑暗——之前使用过他口唇的那个人不知往哪里去了。身后这人低沉地笑了笑，单手圈住了少年柔韧的腰，拿了什么过来，箍在了百鬼丸的阴茎上。  
那是他之前遗落在一边的义肢左手！  
他羞愤地挣扎起来，却被这人揉了揉阴茎和睾丸，顿时所有动作都失了三分力气。他被他朝夕相伴的木头朋友握住了茎身，甚至能感觉到熟悉的关节弧度，大拇指摁在马眼上，那人似乎已经深入了解过这只手，轻轻拨了拨一个小机关，“咔”的一声，所有关节都锁死了。  
“可真是个好主意啊。”身前的人笑道，“让他挂着这小东西如何？”  
似乎得到了无言的赞同，他抽出来，把少年翻了个身，又急急地捅进去。百鬼丸发出一个短促的气音，几乎是扑进那人怀里，膝盖在地上磕得生疼。他现在是趴跪着的状态了，上半身就伏在那人腿上，视野里几乎填满了红。阴茎上挂着的假手一下子抵到地上，又是一阵战栗，被束缚和被禁止的感觉成倍增加，他哆嗦了一下，随即难以忍受地摇着头。  
“好好听话，能给你解开，“身后那人握着他的腰，前后挺动着说，”可惜这小子是个不会叫的哑巴。“  
少年身前这人捧起他的头，给他把凌乱的头发撇到一旁，放出了自己仍旧硬挺着的阴茎，扶着百鬼丸的脸让他含了下去，就端坐在那里不动了。百鬼丸恍惚间竟也知道和这器官相关的行为都是伴随着抽插的，大概是并不知道应该因这种事而感到羞辱，或是受了“给你解开“的蛊惑，他用残缺的双臂扶着对方的大腿，也起伏着，在身后被冲击到失神的间隙里，慢慢吞吐起来。  
那人鼓励地摸了摸他的脑袋，并把他压得更深。  
“这孩子，学得倒是快。“身后的人喘着粗气评价道。  
百鬼丸已经知道自己喉间的痉挛会让对方感到更舒服，也忍下了自己的不适，被射进喉咙里之后这段儿应该就会结束了吧？他回忆着自己之前是怎样被对待的，也用口舌摆弄着对方的马眼和睾丸，换来一声似乎很是愉快的低笑声。那人伸手过来，几乎是缠绵地摩挲着他的侧脸。后面那人已经射了，伏在百鬼丸身上粗重地喘息，热气喷到他肩胛和脖子上。他也快到了临界点，但那义肢仍然锁着，随着他愈发硬的阴茎也愈发让人痛苦。  
身前的男人反而伸手将百鬼丸的头抬了起来，再次主动抽身。百鬼丸顺着他的动作勉强抬起上半身，他将手指伸进百鬼丸尚未闭上的口中，肆意搅弄他的舌头，弯下腰平视着他的脸，问：“想要我的东西吗，百鬼丸？“  
这是他在这场漫长的偶遇中说的第一句话。  
少年唇角还有上一次使用后留下的，半干涸的痕迹，仰着一张俊秀的，恍惚的脸。身后那人意识到不对劲，只来得及问了一句“你认识他？“就被什么东西拽得飞了出去，撞到树干上又掉在草丛里，不动了。  
百鬼丸仿佛被无尽的情欲给搅弄到失了心神，在这巨大的动静前一动也没有动，只是继续用没有视力的眼睛恍惚地望着面前的人形。这人似乎觉得有趣，询问般用指尖点了点他被撑开过的唇角，又一路向下，低头拨弄了下他硬热到快要灼烧起来的阴茎——  
百鬼丸猝然往前一扑，死死咬住了他的脖颈，牙齿一个交错间鲜血喷涌而出，几乎灌进他的口腔。魔物发出凄厉愤怒的嚎叫，少年踮起右脚尖在地上一蹬，把它扑在地上，膝盖牢牢抵住它这具人类形状的身体，随即调整了动作，右腿撬进魔物与地面间的缝隙，牢牢地圈住了它。他的咬合像野兽一样紧，无论魔物怎样挣扎，整个人都攀附在它身上，不曾被甩脱。如果不是在战斗，这姿势甚至称得上缠绵。  
魔物终于力竭，倒在汨汨流淌的腥臭血液里，抽搐着渐渐不动了。  
百鬼丸松开牙关也滚到一边，艰难地蜷起身子，用胳膊拨弄开了那义肢上的机关。“咔“的一声，木质的手松开，随即掉在一旁。他突然一个哆嗦。  
他射了。  
少年顶着满脸的血也躺在血泊里，微微张口，用刚找回的声音，吐出一声低哑的呻吟。


End file.
